Throne of Miscellania/Quick guide
Details Woodcutting :* Farming :* Mining :* Fishing |items = *An iron bar *Logs *A pickaxe (if 30 Mining), an axe (if 45 Woodcutting), a rake (if 10 Farming and 35 Herblore), or a harpoon (if 35 Fishing) *Any non-silver ring that you are willing to lose (not onyx/dragonstone) *Flowers (can be bought from Flower Girl in Miscellania for 15 coins; Trollweiss will not work.) *A cake (if female) *Any bow (except comp and magic bows!) you are willing to lose (if male) |recommended = *Some energy potions to save time *(optional) A Dramen/Lunar staff for fairy rings *(optional) Weight-reducing clothing *(optional) Fremennik sea boots 2 for the shortcut between Miscellania and Etceteria }} Walkthrough Grab all the items needed for the quest before you start. You do not need to make bank trips during this quest. *Travel to Miscellania (Fairy code: ) *If you do not have flowers yet, buy some from the Flower Girl in the castle courtyard for 15gp. *Speak with King Vargas on the of the southwest castle. The next part of the quest varies on the player's gender. Press the appropriate button. If your character is: Male= *Speak with Princess Astrid in the room directly North of the King. (Keep speaking with her each time the dialogue box closes, eventually dialogue will just be "Good Day") **''"Archery is a noble Art!"'' **"He's been very helpful" **"Hahahaha" *Use the flowers on the princess (You will not get them back) *Now use the dance emote inside her room *Keep speaking with her, agreeing with everything she says, always choosing the flattering option. (Eventually dialogue will just be "Good Day") *Use the bow in your inventory on her (You will not get it back) *Speak with her again *Use the blow kiss emote *Repeat the agreeing process once more until she calls you "Dear" *Use the blow kiss emote again *Use the ring in your inventory on her (You will not get it back) |-| If your character is: Female= *Speak with Prince Brand in the room directly South of the King. (Keep speaking with him each time the dialogue box closes, eventually dialogue will just be "Good Day") *After he recites the poem select "Be still, my heart" *Use the Clap or Cheer emote in his room *Keep speaking with him, agreeing with everything he says. (Eventually dialogue will just be "Good Day") *Use the flowers on the prince **''Yes'' *Repeat the agreeing process *'Use '''the cake on him *Repeat the agreeing process. *Once the dialogue goes "''Hello, dear." and "Hello Darling." use the blow kiss emote in his room, then use your ring on him and he will agree to marry you (silver rings do not work). *Exit the castle and head east, across the bridge to the other castle *Speak with Queen Sigrid upstairs *Return west and speak with King Vargas. *Return east and speak with the Queen again *Go back again 'and speak with Prince Brand in the room South of King Vargas **You should obtain the Awful anthem *Speak with Advisor Ghrim who is next to the King **He will turn the Awful anthem into a Good anthem *Take the Good Anthem to the Queen to the East **She will give you a Treaty *Take the treaty back to King Vargas *Leave the castle and head North to the anvil symbol *Speak with Derrik with an iron bar in your inventory **"I have a slightly strange request..."'' **He will give you a giant nib *Use the giant nib on the logs in your inventory to create a Giant pen *Return to the King Gaining support You now need to gain 75% support to finish the quest. You may speak with Advisor Grihm or any of the workers near the approval-gaining activities to check your rating. (The quest log will also update once you have a high enough rating) Perform any of the following actions to increase your rating: *Rake the herbs and flax outside the palace walls. (World hopping does '''NOT reset the patches ) *Mine coal on the north side of Miscellania. *Chop maple trees in the center of Miscellania. *Fish tuna, lobsters, or swordfish by the docks of Miscellania. *Speak with King Vargas once at 75% The fastest method to get 75% approval is to mine coal. This method with paying attention takes around 10 minutes to achieve 100% rating at around 70 mining with a Dragon Pickaxe. Quest complete! Rewards